Dino Run Freaks
by The.Babble.Fish
Summary: Iruka started the dreadful chain reaction. To Neji it went, and spreading like a virus, it went to the rest of Team Gai and, eventually, to the whole of Konoha and beyond! A slight crossover w/ Dino Run, on . A real fun game, accually.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something my sister came up with at 2:00 AM, so don't blame me. We wrote this completely off of cheesecake, Vess, and adrenaline.**

Neji walked across Iruka's office. As he passed the computer, he saw a pixilated game lighting up the screen. The title "Dino Run" greeted him. A pale lilac dinosaur was sitting on the gentle slope in the foreground. The dinosaur was waving to him, and the tagline 'Escape Extinction!' was very appealing, so Neji sat down in the chair and clicked 'play.' He voted to skip the whole 'instructions' thing, and he figured he'd catch on.

When the game landscape opened, Neji opened Byakugan and stared at the inner workings of the computer monitor. He became intensely confused, and began to wonder if wires and control panels had to do with a dino escaping extinction. When he realized that mechanical boxes and wires had nothing to do with the game at hand, he closed Byakugan. What greeted his recovering eyes was a black screen with the words 'Extinct. Your dinosaur is extinct,' he cursed vehemently and hit esc.

After another failure, this time not using the Byakugan, he realized that you must use the arrow key to control the character. And that instructions were a good idea.

He had begun to play an easy challenge. The pixilated dinosaur, which, by the way, was dubbed by Iruka 'Gorgonops,' was dropped at the foot of a large hill. Gorgonops ran/jumped up the hill, and ran into a tunnel. Then, he jumped over a stegosaurus, and thus was carried off by a pterodactyl and promptly was dropped in a hole. Ironically, that was when a meteorite dropped on him and crushed him. Neji got out of the hole, but without thinking, he ran directly into the impending doom cloud. Once again, he was faced with the 'Extinct. You are extinct.' that just made Neji want to bash his face against the computer screen.

"Failing dorky computer games, are we? How youthful, Neji!" Gai said as he popped in randomly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, yes, a new chapter. Woop di do. This chapter was written entirely by IcyBlackHandofDeath and not by .Fish.**

Tenten had heard Neji cursing this 'Dino Run' game in his sleep so often during missions; she figured she'd better try it out. If she was any good, she could always rub it in Neji's face. If she was bad, well, that's why she wasn't telling him about her interest in the game before she tried it.

Since her orphanage didn't have a computer, she broke into Iruka's office while he was teaching the new genins, including the ever enjoyable Uzumaki Naruto. Tenten did not envy Iruka.

When she snuck into the office through a freshly broken window, she discovered, much like Neji, that the game was already playing, and the dinosaur sitting calmly on a grassy slope acting as though the end of the world was not coming.

Tenten glanced at the keys on the main menu for a few seconds, and then hit the start button, not noticing that Iruka had finally achieved the Insane! level for the challenge. She started, pressing the arrow keys and trying to avoid the slow moving stegosaurus.

She thought she was doing pretty well until the sky turned red and a low rumbling started. A large, ominous black cloud was following Gorgonops, almost enclosing the small lizard at times. Tenten figured this was the 'doom' she was supposed to be running away from, and, thus, she pressed the right arrow key as hard as she could.

Unfortunately, the plastic in which the computer keyboard was made from was not ninja-strength plastic. The arrow key split right down the middle under Tenten's tense finger. She didn't notice until after her small dino had been eaten by the inevitable doom and declared 'extinct' in tiny red letters.

She stared at the broken key, unsure what to do. She could hear young children laughing through the window and knew that the academy must be over for the day. Iruka would be arriving soon. Tenten continued to stare at the key until a brilliant idea struck her. She pulled a roll of duct tape, one of the necessary tools of a shinobi, out of her pouch and quickly wrapped a small strip around the key. Iruka could always buy a new keyboard, anyways, she figured before sneaking back out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey all! This is .Fish., your favorite author ever (not). Thanks, Sonar, for reviewing!

NOW, GAI AND THE COMPUTER GAME OF YOUTH!

Long before Neji had ever seen the blissfully unaware dinosaur sitting on the pixilated hill, Maito Gai was a Dino Run fanatic. So, when Neji had been swallowed up by the doom cloud for the first time, it brought painful memories to Gai's mind and tears to his eyes. His entire thought process was consumed by these memories, and was thus forced to relive them.

_After a month of failures, extinctions, and doom clouds, the young(er) Gai had finally achieved the highest strength of dinosaur you could get. After flaunting that fact to his forever rival Kakashi (who had pretended not to care), He promptly clicked the Insane! Level of Difficulty and clicked Challenge._

_Three levels of the challenge passed. Gai's dinosaur was springing off a cliff to obtain the colorful egg that was flying through the air when the ever-dreaded rumbling began. Desperate to get away, Gai employed a series of high jumping and quick bursts of speed. As Gai was using an outcropping of rock as a springboard, the sky turned a light shade of red. That shade of red steadily grew as the doom grew closer. The rumbling grew, and the black doom came into view. Gai shrieked in agony as his beautiful forest green dinosaur was swallowed up into nothingness. _

_Kakashi giggled all night long._

By the end of this horrible flashback_, _Gai had tears running down his face, and a need to warn Neji of the heartbreak that ghastly game could inflict. But, he reminded himself, the only way to learn is through your own experience.

Thus, shoulders slumped, Gai-sensei walked slowly back to his office and his double-shot of espresso.

If only he had warned Neji.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sonar, thanks for all the reviews! We are planning on doing the Sand Sibs, but they are later in the list so you'll just have to wait. For today, it's Rock Lee!**

For Lee, even the awesome power of youth could not hide his irritation. Every night, both Neji and Tenten kept mumbling about 'avoiding doom' and 'oh, no, it's gotten me!' Lee was pretty patient with the two normally, but this was definitely beyond normal. This was insane.

So, through some rather dubious interrogation tactics, Lee discovered that Neji really despised the color lilac now, and that Tenten was seriously ticked at this one girl at the orphanage because she was always hogging the computer. These facts really were not useful to Lee, so he decided to hand Neji and Tenten over to Morino Ibiki.

A few days and much terror later, the two walked up to Lee, both looking traumatized. They punched him in the jaw at the exact same time, and down Lee went. Neji and Tenten didn't really care what happened to Lee now, so they just left him there. Gai found him a several days later, surrounded by pigeons.

When Gai shouted, "Lee, the spring of our youth is upon us," everyone in the neighborhood stuck their heads out of their windows and glared at Gai, but Lee still didn't get up. Gai started to poke Lee to see if he was still even alive. Somewhere between the third and fourth poke, Lee shot up, eyes wide, lashes even wider.

After he saw Gai, he immediately hugged Gai hard around the middle and started sobbing, mumbling something incoherent. When Lee was calmer, Gai was finally able to ask Lee what he was crying about. He sniffled a few times, but otherwise continued with his tale.

"It was Neji and Tenten," Lee eked out in between tears. Of course, the only thing Gai heard was 'it was Neji.' "They knocked me out, and cast some sort of genjutsu on me. They trapped me in this horrible dream. I imagined I was a small dinosaur that was trying to outrun the apocalypse. The apocalypse cloud kept eating me, but I always had to start over whenever I died. It was horrible."

This all sounded horrible to Gai, too, since he had actually played the game that Lee was talking about. So, he rushed Lee back to Team Gai's communal house, and immediately locked himself up inside his room to keep out the crazy Dino Run lunatics.

_Ah, and this is just the beginning, _Gai thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, Sonic for the following statement. It only seems like we're forgetting letters to you because you're Canadian and we're American. It's just a cultural difference. And, yes, we do believe that MORE PEOPLE SHOULD REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**So, here's Kakashi. Sorry if it's crap, 'cuz I, .Fish., am writing it. Help. Also, I don't own . That would be awesome though.**

**Anywho…**

Kakashi was calmly sitting in his office on an overcast Tuesday morning, reading his favorite book and eating pocky through his mask. (Yes, that's possible.)

When he flipped to the next page of his fascinating novel, a chilly feeling struck him; a feeling of impending doom. As if on cue, Gai materialized in his doorway, appearing to want something.

"KAKASHI, MY RIVAL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF DINO RUN!"

Oh. _That_ was it.

"Gai, what in Konoha is Dino Run?"

"DINO RUN IS ONLY THE BEST GAME TO GRACE THE PIXELATED SCREENS OF !"

Kakashi shouldn't have asked.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next thing Kakashi knew, he was sitting in front of Iruka's (slightly damaged) computer, staring at a small dinosaur sitting on a pixilated hill.

Gai clicked on Insane! Challenge, and the game started straight away. Kakashi, using his Sharingan and his mad ninja skills cleared levels 1-5 without any trouble at all. When he got to the apocalypse, he collected all the super eggs that were so cleverly hidden there, making Gai cringe with shame. The power of youth had failed him yet again. Kakashi also cleared the extra apocalypse levels easily, collecting the massive super egg at the end.

"Well, Gai? That wasn't so hard at all."

Gai screamed in outrage.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Once again, Kakashi was sitting back in his office, eating pocky and reading his book ,as if nothing had happened in any way. But, in his mind he was smirking in delight at having trumped Maito Gai yet again.

Wow, that was probably the shortest chapter yet. Anyway, REVIEW, PEOPLE! GEEZ!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks, Sonar, for the continued reviews. At least somebody tries to care. Yes, I'm talking to all you readers who just don't review. We thought about changing the name of the story to 'The Invasion of Dino Run' or something like that, but we're just too lazy to change it. Oh, well. The title stays the same for now. **

**Anyway, today's victim is Sasuke. (Happy late b-day, evil one!)**

Sasuke had actually been playing Dino Run longer than anybody in Konoha, except, maybe, Itachi. After all, Itachi had taught him how to play. Of course, that was the problem to begin with. If Sasuke wanted to teach someone else Dino Run, he would probably be asked who taught him the game. That was always an awkward question. Since Itachi killed everyone off, no one wanted anything to do with the missing nin.

So Sasuke played by himself, constantly trying to beat his own high score. It was pretty boring, but, at least, he was exercising his Sharingan. If he held it at half power, he could actually foresee all the holes and boulders that dotted the pixilated landscape. Sure, his eyesight would diminish pretty fast because of that, but, at least for now, he was the wonder of Miniclip. Ah, the prestige.

He decided to test his stamina, and do a challenge on Insane! difficulty within ten minutes. Of course, with the Sharingan, he sailed through all six levels in under eight minutes. When he finished what would normally cause a heart attack in a normal person, he went to look at all his trophies. He had all the trophies except for the 'I found him' trophy. Sasuke had no idea who 'he' was, and it was driving him crazy. That one trophy was the only thing standing between him and Itachi. Itachi hadn't found 'him' either, so if Sasuke found 'him', he would finally surpass Itachi in something. But, he still couldn't find 'him', and it was starting to irritate Sasuke.

It irritated him so much that he started mumbling about it in his sleep. Sakura, stalker that she is, was watching him sleep, and heard him mumbling, "Where is he?" She, of course, just assumed that he meant Itachi. That is, until she asked him the next day. Then, he said Dino Run. He was under a truth serum at the time, though. It wasn't until much later that he realized that he gave out his best kept secret to his biggest fan.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

~8~

"I did it, Kisame! I really did it! I found 'him!'" Kisame was trying to ignore Itachi's screeches. Itachi was on Pain's computer, and Kisame was at the doorway, making sure that Pain didn't catch Itachi. Pain had his computer strictly off limits, and, judging by some of the things they had found on it, for good reason.

But, apparently, Itachi had finally found 'him' and was now relishing in his trophy. He really should hurry up. Pain was due back at any time.

"Itachi, get off my computer!"

Well, speak of the devil.

**Yeah, the ending was pretty abrupt. If any of you actually play Dino Run, and are still confounded by the mysterious 'You found him' trophy, we would be more than happy to help you with that. Just please review! When I was typing this, I realized that, for ninjas, they sure talk in their sleep a lot. So much for secrecy, huh? Either way, three cheers for the longest chappie yet (mainly due to the superbly long A/Ns)! Next chapter, more abuse for Iruka's computer! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sonar, we love you so much now! You are our blessed only reviewer, and, officially, our favorite. Yep, yep lotsa computer abuse. Yeah, we will continue to think about changing the title, but don't expect anything to soon. Also, sorry. Two chapters ago, I think, I put Sonic instead of Sonar. I deeply apologize. **

**Today: Ino and Sakura (No! Not that way, you yuri freaks!)**

Of course, as soon as Sakura found out about Sasuke's obsession with Dino Run, she immediately went to try it out. Though, she, unlike many of the people who had attempted the game, had actually read the instructions. So, Sakura was able to get a half-decent score.

As she was running to tell Sasuke about her great accomplishment, she ran into Ino, literally. In the whole, cliché-d run-around-the-corner-and-crash-into-the-person-you-don't-actually-want-to-talk-to style.

Sakura sat up. "Oh, it's you. Hi Ino."

Ino gave one of her evil kind of smiles. "Hello Sakura. What are you doing on such a fine morning?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"And why would you be heading toward the Uchiha compound?"

"I was going that way? I really didn't notice."

So, their banter continued until Ino was able to weasel out Sakura's reason for heading toward Sasuke's home.

"What! Why didn't you tell me this right away?" Ino shrieked loud enough to cause serious hearing loss to the five surrounding blocks.

"Because I knew you'd act like this. And I wanted Sasuke to myself."

"Either way, do you have a computer?"

Sakura could see where this was going, so she replied, "No."

"Darn. Well, who would have a computer that you can think of?"

"Um, Iruka-sensei might."

"OK, let's try there."

The twosome walked to the Hokage's building, and leapt up to Iruka's window. Once again, Iruka's office window was opened by force. Then Ino pushed her way in first and vaguely considered closing and locking the window, but eventually decided not to. But, they did have a small wrestling match in front of the computer to determine who would get to play first. The computer sustained the most damage.

The screen was cracked from a wayward punch and the key board was now curved around a crater in the middle. The mouse was much thinner than was normal, too. The girls eventually looked at all the remains of what had once been a semi-new computer, and then looked at each other. They mentally decided that it wasn't worth getting caught around the wreckage of Iruka's computer just to play a computer game. Especially for Sakura, because she had already played it. But let's just keep that a secret between you and me, OK?


End file.
